the man who loved me
by Sweet-Chilli
Summary: What happens to Bella when Edward leaves her in new moon and she decides to move to her mother? Leave Forks and her father. What happens when Edward comes back after four years looking for her and she is gone? Will he give up one his true love or will he
1. Chapter 1

**ok, so this is my first fanfiction. I have wantet to write for long, but my spellign is horrible. So plies be cind :D  
**

**and come whit lots of REVIEW, so I know what to work whit to be a better writher.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twiligh ( my one sorrow)  
**

**I hope you like it, enjoy...**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

BPOV

"_Edward lie in the mud, his ayes were cold and empty. His hand was reaching out for me in the death cramp. I throw my self down and buried my face in his hair, smelling the sweetness of him. I was filling my lunges whit his scent. People around us were screaming. People were running around looking for their beloved one. I heard cries of agony, fear and smelled the blood around me. But the boy whit the bronze hair was all I manage to care about. My love, my life, he was so cold and wonderful. He didn't move, just lied in the mud too still, too cold. I felt a cold shill down my spine as I realised that his lips would never kiss me again. His hand would never stroke my cheek one last time. His ayes would never look at me filled whit love. The pain stroked me in the hart of my soul and it all felt to pieces_. "

Beep Beep Beep...

The alarm ripped me out of my dream. It was 06.00 in the morning, Sunday morning, it was way too early. I turned around to try to get some more sleep, but my pillow was wet. I realised I had been crying again. I groan and starting to make my way to the bathroom. The little apartment was dark and filled whit boxes. So I was not surprised when I stumped my toe. It had almost become a morning ritual for me. It didn't hurt much, I had felt worse.

I made it eventually to the bathroom and turned on the light. It was so small, but I liked the flower tapestry. It reminded me of Charlie's house. I turned on the mini radio to keep me from thinking gloomy thoughts. The sound of Johnny Flynn's "the box" filled the little bathroom. The tune made me smile; it made me thinking of him. He loved this song, always when he was in a good mood he was humming it. I smiled even wider as I remembered why my alarm had waked me so early. He was coming home. By the time of the refrain I was singing along and moving my hips to the rhythm.

_Sweep my mess away  
Leave my body, leave my bones  
Leave me holding, leave my soul  
Leave me nothing I don't need at all  
Nothing I don't need at all_

I finished washing my face; it was all read and swollen by the crying. I made a grimace and whished I never had looked in the mirror. I sighed and brushed my hair. It was short, just above my shoulders. It was practical this way. I tried to make me look pretty, but I gave up. I took on some mascara and was finished.

"There you go, it doesn't look that bad" I was lying to myself, a pathetic attempt to make me feel better. "It's as good as it's going to be" I mumbled to my self.

I walked back to the bedroom and opened a box filled whit clothes. I didn't noticed what I put on. My stomach was filled whit butterflies. Fluttering and dancing of joy. My ayes exceedingly swiped over the mirror on the closet and I cud not help laughing. I looked like a fool whit a big grin on my face. I stepped into my sandals and swept up my care keys on the way out. I almost ran to my car, I was so exited and at the same time nervous. What if he had changed his mind and had found someone beautiful to fall in love in. I start humming his song to chase the depressing thoughts out of my head. I was Thinking of him wail driving all the way from Oxford to London.

I smiled, in just a few hours I would be the luckiest girl in the world, because I would be kissing my love.

* * *

**I know it is a little bit short. but it is a start. **

**so review people, review....**

**In next chapter we get to know who are arriving in a plain?? **

**and What happened when Edward left Bella in new moon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm, so here is chapter 2..... It didn't take long time writing, I was in the flow. I like it, did you??? I'm no psychic so Review, Review and Review.

Enjoy :D

Chapter 2

BPOV

I stood there in the terminal, watching families hugging, a man welcoming a woman whit a passionate kiss. I saw a couple of old ladies moving slowly towards the exit, a child running to meet its parents. The little boy was smiling from ear to ear, thrilled be home.

I shifted weight from left foot to right. I was nervous. I had been on many airports now, but it still made me tense. I bit my lip, chewing on it for a while. It was a new habit I had. When I was thinking back four years ago, it makes me chew. I tried to think positive, picturing flowers and the sun. It just to help, but this time my mind had other plans.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, are you shore this is what you want?" Charley said in for the second time. We were standing in front of the terminal. His eyes was read, I had to put my self together so I didn't start to cry. I cud not put him thru more pain. _

"_Yes this is what I what, what I need, you can see that can't you?" My voice was shaking. I took a deep breath and said soft to him." I can't stay.....this place won't let me forget, and everywhere I go I can see him... I can't do this any more" my hands was shaking and I cud see the doubt in his ayes. He had been so patient in these months, hoping I would get better. I had to be strong, If not for me, at least for him._

_I cleared my throat and said "listen to me Charley, I will be fine. Renee is going to love having me living whit her again. And so will I too... Beside I miss the sun and the warmth...going to miss you". I saw he was relived by my words. He smiled a thin smile and gave me an awkward hug. "I am going to miss you too, Belles"._

_I started walking away, living him alone in front of the terminal. The world was a haze, I cud not look back. I had to lave, and I knew that if I looked back I cud not make myself lave. Everything was blurry and I just followed the flow. I kept the tears back, just concentrating on moving my feet. The gap in me was acing, burning. I wrapped my arms around my torso, holding me together. _

_End flashback. _

I shivered and started to think about flowers and the sun. I noticed that I was holding my self again, bad habit. I looked up and met a pair of cold ayes. Blinked by surprise, but it was gone. For one moment I thought I had seen a vampire. One of my old friends, one of the Cullen. I was not shore; my ayes always played tricks whit me. I chew my lip and turned my focus to the arrivals. They were streaming out of the door like ants, and there in the back of the crowd I saw Will's brownish hair jumping towards me. I stood on my toes trying to get another glimpse of him. Suddenly he was there sweeping me inn to his arms and kissing my lips. The butterflies in my stomach danced passionately by his touch. I smiled and let my fingers run thru his hair. Wow, how I had missed that.

William let me down and I hugged him. I let my head rest on his chest and I sniffed in his sent. Oh, so I had missed his smell.

"Hey, Bambi missed me" he said kissing the top of my head. "No, I merely noticed you were gone" I said in a light tone wail looking playful up on him. "I was getting used to have the bed all to my self. I am going to miss that". He laughed loud and gave me a kiss on each aye. "Bella, my love, don't play whit me like that. You know I can't stand it. By the way, nice outfit!" he said and failing hiding a smile. First then I noticed what I was wearing. I giggled and buried my face thru his chest again.

I hade managed to put on one of William's old t-shirt where it stood: FBI, female body inspector. I blushed again when I thought of it.

"Come on Inspector, move that cute but of yours. I don't know about you, but I am exhausted and longing for that bad you were talking about". He smiled and put his arm around my waist and dragged me to the exit.

"Are you ever going to let this go?" I said enjoying his body so close to mine. "Not likely Bambi" said he sweetly and dragged me to my care.

He scooped the driver seat, and had already started the engine when I got in. It was not the fastest car or the prettiest. But it had its charm. I looked out the window on the houses we pasted. Smiling and drifting away, daydreaming.

"WHA THE HELL" Will suddenly shout, and I looked confused on him. Then I saw what had made him react and I gasp.

"WHO THE HELL IS YOU" Will shout angry to the face in the mirror belonging to the person in the backseat.

So... what do you think???

Shall I continue writing on this story or is it lost. Come on people review...Plies.

You can be so mean that you want, just write something. REWIEW.... plies

Anyhow, chapter 3 is coming up...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok folks, this is my favourite chapter so far. I have a feeling that it is only going up from her. **

**I love this chapter and I hope you do to, Enjoy. **

* * *

_( from last chapter)_

_"__WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Will shout angry to the face in the mirror belonging to the person in the backseat. _

" Alice" I screamed of joy, my best friend in the whole world. "Alice, Alice" I clapped my hand and tried to climb over my seat and into the back to hug her. But William grabbed my t-shirt and pulled me back, "hey easy there inspector, easy", he sad and sent a glace to Alice in the back. He was always so sceptical. "Oh Alice" I said and reached for her hand. She grabbed it and I cud see a huge grind on her face. "Yes, I know my name Bella, but thanks for reminding me" se said whit her singing voice, I ignored the irony, all I cud hear was the melody in her voice that I had been missing.

I sighted and said "You haven't changed a bit". She squeezed my hand gently and smiled sweet to me. She was dressed beautiful as ever in the latest fashion, her ayes suddenly went serious and she sighed and said "you haven changed Bella, you look older" when the words came out of her mouth she suddenly realised what it sounded like.

She gasped and looked stunned "I am sorry Bella, I didn't mean it like that, and you don't look old. You look beautiful as ever, even more. I relay like your hair, it's nice. You even got some roses in your cheek, but one thing hasn't changed. You still don't know how to dress yourself, look at that t-shirt." The last bit she said whit frustration, she had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. I looked at her in amusement.

"Ok" se said after some seconds "when we get back to that little thing you call home we are going to burn that thing you are wearing. Then we are going to do what I do best, Shopping" now she smiled from ear to ear, I knew that look in her face. She was dressing me up in her mind, I smiled. It hade been four long years so a little shopping cud I survive. But that she all ready knew, four years and I had forgotten her talent to see the future. We stated giggling and it was like a door open inside me and let every thing out. Soon we were laughing, the next I was crying and she patted my hand.

It took a while, but eventually I got my emotions in control. We were now half way to Oxford and it was embarrassing quiet in the car. I had forgotten Will in my joy over seeing Alice again, and the guilt came creeping up my spine. He was driving stiff and looking straight ahead. I lifted my hand and stoke his cheek. I made my Bambi ayes and said whit my sweetest voice "hey, you... Will" I stroke my finger true his hair. "Is something bothering you" my voice was sincere concerned. He looked surprised at me and took a long time answering. He was such a drama queen.

"No, nothing is bothering me, just the fact that it is sitting a stranger in the care, and I didn't see her get in to the car. And then it turns out that you know her, really well too. You are going shopping whit her Bella, you hate shopping" I leaned back in the care seat. I knew that when Will got started it was impossible to make him stop.

"But what is bothering me the most is that she" he was watching Alice in the mirror now. "Was it Alice" he asked and she nodded, trying to hide a smile. Will didn't notice of course and went on, "it is that Alice is planning burn my t-shirt, joust like that." The hurt look on his face made me laugh. I cud hear a trilling laughter one octave over mine. We were both leaning forwards gasping after air. Well, I was gasping, Alice didn't need to breathe at all.

I whipped away a tear and kissed Will on the cheek, "you are so cute when you are so childish" I said and gave him one more kiss joust in case.

"So why so attached to that sleazy T-shirt" Alice asked, se had some wrinkles in her forehead and that meant that she was speculating at something.

"Well, you see I was wearing it the first time I met Bella" he looked at when he sad my name and I felt the blood rushing in my ears. Alice smiled one of her thrilling smiles and clapped her hands "Yes! I love a romantic story" I smiled to her and knew that she already knew the story. But I loved hearing Will tell it so we said nothing.

"You see I have no siblings what so ever, sorry but I have to start whit the beginning" he explained to Alice and continued "It had always been me and my father and mother, Christopher and Mary Brown. I grow up in a lovingly home, we had tea every day and went to church every Sunday until the day I was 18. Then I put my foot down. You see. I have always have troubles settling down. Being on one place to long was impossible for me."

"I stared travelling; I had some money saved up from birthdays and from walking dogs. The rest I got taking small jobs and playing cards. I was travelling from one country to the other. Never knew when the journey would stop. Then one night in Rio I and my friends were out drinking and gambling. We had too much of something I still can't remember, so we were really pissed, but we didn't stop gambling. And somehow that night I won that t-shirt and the next morning I was one a plane to USA. Don't ask me how that happened, it's a mystery. Well so I had this major hangover and took some wrong plains and somehow ended up in Forks. And when I was whiting for the next plane I saw Bella"

Alice was fascinated by the story and a quiet "awww" slipped true her lips. We were getting closer to home by the minute. I started to recognise landmarks and houses. We had only lived her for seven months, but it was the longest we had lived anywhere.

"I thought she was pretty of course and I wanted to make an impression. But like I said I had a major hangover and wasn't thinking clearly. And I was wearing the same t-shirt as I had that night. So I grabbed a black clean t-shirt form the top of my bag. I switch my t-shirt and went back to sit next to Bella"

"Well to make a long story shorter, by the time the plane reached phoenix, I had talked her into coming whit me to see the world. And that's what we have been doing for this last four years" he smiled and looked down on me. I was lost in his deep blue ayes.

"Awww, what a sweet story Will, how can I even been thinking of burning your t-shirt now" Alice sad and smiled at him. She had such romantic nature. Will smiled to her, it was his first genuine smile to Alice. "I was kind of hoping for that" he said, Alice smiled helpless and said "No t-short burning, but that don't mean that you can escape the shopping Bella" the last thing she said in a playful tune. I sighed and pretended that I was disappointed, but I actually looked forwards to have Alice for my own. I had so many questions and shopping seamed like a small price to pay.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Will dropped me and Alice of at the apartment; he wanted to give me and Alice time to catch up. I was so grateful and made a mental note to reward him later. The care disappeared around the house corner and was gone. I turned to face Alice, the happy face was gone now. Properly just a mask for Will, she looked confused, hurt and sad at the same time. "He seems like a nice fellow" she said looking the way Will had gone. "Yes he is" I sad and wondering what was going on in her mind. "Hmm... so you two... Have an agreement" she said careful. So that was what she was troubling her mind whit. "Yes, but can we lat that rest for now?" I asked her gently. She new what was coming next, of course she did. I embraced her and whispered "you have to tell me everything Alice; it's going to be ok" If Alice cud cry, she would have done it now.

* * *

**I know... I know... so predictable whit Alice hiding in the car... **

**But I liked it... and don't worry Edward is going to show up... or is he???  
**

**So plies review and help motivated to keep writing... **

**Ok, I am going to do it any how, keep writing.**

**So the next chapter is coming soon :D**


End file.
